


My Little Farm

by ImAdopted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Breeding, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Punishment, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAdopted/pseuds/ImAdopted
Summary: Ryan has been helping to run his family's sex slave farm for decades.
Relationships: Aaron/Austin, Aaron/Patrick, Lucas/Aaron, Lucas/Nick, Ryan/Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	1. Introductions and Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan is 30, from the tradition of running the farm his father passed ownership onto him. Ryan's father, Ben, is 74. Ryan was brought up thinking the whole farm was normal and was trained in all the ways to deal with the animals.

I woke up due to my alarm, six am sharp. I hit the off button and got up, getting ready and out to check on the animals by six thirty. I opened the barn door, the noise of chains smacking against the concrete floor making me hard already. I walked over to the first stall, my slender slut's arms chained up to perpendicular walls and her feet chained to the floor, her body making a beautiful starfish. 

"How's my little cum bucket?" I asked, grabbing her chin between my thumb and pointer. She let out a growl, fighting against her chains feebly. "If you were better you could've had your gag removed and only had your feet chained, baby." I placed my hand on her hip, rubbing her smooth skin. I slid my hand back, grabbing a handful of her ass to which she let out a muffled gasp. "Are you going to be quiet if I take your gag out?" I wiped some of her spit off her lips and chin. She hesitates before nodding. I unbuckled the back of her ball gag, once released she closed her clearly sore jaw. I grab her hair and force my tongue past her lips, she let out a small moan that died in my mouth.

"You taste so good baby, all you need to do is be good and you won't need restraints." I gave her ass another squeeze.

"Yes sir . ." I heard her mutter. I smiled, using my left I grabbed onto her forearm and using my right I unlocked the lock around her wrists. She collapsed into me, sore and tired from being chained up all night. I kissed her hair and set her on the floor, I added length to the chains on her ankles.

"I'll bring you some food soon, baby." I said over my shoulder, locking the stall behind me. The little slut was the only one in the training barn, she was too young to be bred and too ornery to be sold. I left the training barn and went to the next, the barn that held the pregnant slaves. I kept them extra safe, if I lost one carrying I would lose two of them and I wasn't going to allow that. I unlocked several pad locks and the actual door before sliding it open. The stalls in here were glass, white hanging lights lit up the barn. There weren't any windows, none of the barns had windows. The stalls were padded on the bottom to keep temperature more even and controlled. I went to Macy, she was eight months pregnant.

"How are you, baby?" My eyes scanned over her, she was fully submissive so she never had to be restrained, even while pregnant like most had to be.

"I'm good, Master Ryan. I'm horny and hungry though," She said, looking up at me while I unlocked the glass stall and walked in. She bit her lip, looking at my groin while fidgeting her legs to no doubt rub her little clit.

"You want to feast on my cum you little whore?" I grabbed her chin, pulling her bottom lip down with my thumb tip. 

"Yes, sir. I want to suck you dry like your little sex slave." She bit her bottom lip again, pulling it from my thumb. I licked my lips looking down at her, I knew I had other business to attend to that would require my loads. I sighed, pulling her into a gentle kiss. I pushed the stall open again, Macy whined looking at me.

"I'll be right back, baby." I went to the bins at the back, they held a variety of sex toys. Anal plugs, nipple clams, dildos, vibrators, gags of different shapes and sizes. I picked a nice vibrating anal plug and some lube.

"Ass up, safely." I added, walking in. Macy got on her hands and knees, slowly moving her face to the floor and her hands onto her large belly.   
Good girl," I squirted some lube onto the plug and rubbed her ring.

"Do you really want it?" I rubbed over her asshole and spat onto her ass.

"Yes, sir, I really want it. Please, sir." Macy whined, her legs trembling slightly. I smiled, pushing the plug in and setting the level to five, half the max. Macy let out a moan, her pussy twitching. I grabbed onto her hips and moved her onto her side, she let out another moan. "You have to be quiet baby, the other sluts are sleeping. You don't want me to have to gag you, do you?"

Macy shook her head, squirming slightly.

"Do you wanna touch your clit, baby?" I asked, kneeling down beside her and playing with her long black hair.

"Yes sir, please let me touch my clit. Please let me cum from my slutty little pussy," She begged.

"Oh, baby. You can have all that once you give me that little baby," I said, patting her belly gently.

"Sir please, I wanna cum hard and squirt all my juices for you," She begged again, rubbing her thighs together.

"No, baby. You said you wanted my cum deep inside you and you got it," I got up and grabbed the chains that dangled from the back wall.

"Please sir, I won't touch myself, I promise." Macy whimpered.

"No, c'mon baby. You want me to be happy, baby." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit on her knees. "Arms above your head." Macy raised them. I made sure the chain was short so she could get them even an inch from the wall. "I'll be back with breakfast baby."

I checked in with all the other pregnant sluts, I had eleven currently pregnant including Macy. All but Macy were five months pregnant, Macy was my personal little slut; she was allowed in the house and took care of the other slaves until I had gotten her pregnant. Macy was perfect, a short, weak little thing, only sixteen years old when she had been broken in the training barn. She was nineteen now, going through her first pregnancy. After adding length to everyone's chains (not enough that they could reach the walls of the stalls however) I left the barn, locking it behind me.

I arrived at the idle barn, all the sluts and steers I had that had to wait for breeding season or wait for a buyer. The sluts here were between eighteen and thirty, if a slut hit thirty without being pregnant yet they got bred heavily for a week and if they didn't get impregnated, they would be used as a pleasure tool. In very few cases I had sluts reach thirty where I'd tie their tubes and pass them around to the steers to fuck until she died. I looked around, the sluts in here were all kept in wooden stalls. They had collars that gave them the ability to move around their stall but not go further than a foot from it. I walked over to one of the newest steer, I had traded him for a young slut by the name of Nicky.

"Hey, baby." I opened the door and looked at him. He was about fourteen, skinny with pale skin and blue eyes, light blond hair that was dirty with filth.

He shivered at the name, sitting in the corner facing away from me. "P-Please go away-" He requested quietly.

"No, I don't think I will. I think it's time I get a taste of what you'll be putting in my sluts." I smiled as he turned quickly to look at me.

"N-No- Please, I don't want to be here, please, sir. Let me go back to my home-" I cut him off with a sharp slap that made the sluts and steer look over. The boy had let out a sharp cry of pain, curling himself into a ball as he cried.

"I bought you, I _OWN_ you!" I stomped my boot onto his ribs to which he let out another cry. "This is your home, and you'll do as I say, you hear me, boy?" I pushed my boot harder into his ribs.

"YES SIR-" The boy sobbed out, tears leaving a clean path on his face that was otherwise covered in dust and dirt.

"Good. If you _ever_ disobey me again, I'll put you in a steer milker and take your cum until you're bleeding." I locked the leash from the wall and yanked him from his stall.

"Sorry kid," Some of my sluts muttered, usually I'd give them a whipping for that but I didn't have time. I took the boy into the cellar.

"S-Sir, may I s-speak?" He whispered, barely keeping up with me as I walked.

"You may, if you move against the straps while I'm putting them on I'll kill you, got it?" He nodded.

"W-What is this? Why are you holding people here for sex?" He asked quietly. I pushed him to the wall, biting and sucking on his neck.

"I keep them here because they're fucking weak, they're my little slaves for my cock just like you'll be. You wanna be my next little house slave?" I whispered into his ear. The boy made a small whimpering noise. "Do you, baby?" I cupped his face in my hand. "You wouldn't have to be in the barns, you'd get your choice of who you'd want to breed with, what do you say baby?" Almost to my surprise he nodded. "Great, we can go upstairs then. You can even wear some jeans when we're done." I smiled, leading him by the leash upstairs to the bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed, I noticed his hardness sticking up against his stomach. 

"You're such a fucking whore, already hard." I smiled. He looked away from me out the window. I grabbed his wrist and tied it to the bed post with some rope. I did the same to his other wrist then his ankles, however tying his ankles higher up on the post. I grabbed a bag from my desk, it held the supplies I'd use for today. After setting the bag down at his side I smiled and walked over towards his face. I held out my index and middle finger.

"Suck my fingers, baby. We can be gentle or rough depending how much you can wet them." I put my fingers in his mouth, he started sucking on them. The boy seemed to be a natural, I could tell just from him sucking my fingers.

\--------------------------------------

He resisted the urge to scream and tell the man to get off him and let go. He was sucking his fingers, _gaging_ on the man's fingers. He was enjoying it, the sick pleasure of being dominated, of being so close to being raped. Just used like the rest of the 'sluts' this man kept. Before his father sold him he was a nerd, did well in school and made very few friends for being a weirdo. Suddenly the man pulled his fingers from his mouth.

"I'm going to prepare you nice so you'll feel more pleasure than pain, Baby." He felt the man's warm, wet fingers press against his ring of muscles. Suddenly the fingers entered him and he let out a scream. The man smacked a hand over his mouth. "I know it feels weird baby, and fuck your voice sounds nice in a scared little scream but you need to be quiet. We wouldn't want a visitor to come by and hear you that loud."

Lucas nodded, biting onto his bottom lip as the man started to move his fingers inside him. After a few minutes of the two fingers the man added a third, Lucas let out a sharp moan, unable to keep the noise in. "You like it that much, huh, slut?" The man grinned, pounding the fingers in and out of him. Lucas pulled against the rope, keeping himself from letting out more noises. He felt a sudden burst of electricity going through his body. He let out a moan, curling his toes. His erection was spilling pre-cum.

"Found your sweet spot, huh, kiddo?" The man chuckled brushing over it again. Lucas let out another moan, biting his lip hard. The man kept pressing against it, Lucas letting out moans every time.

"I-I'm going-" Lucas started the sentence. The man was quick, grabbing the bag and pulling out a black ring. He pulled it around Lucas's cock. "I-I was going to cum-" He could still feel the burn of it, still ready to let his load out onto his own stomach.

"Baby, you don't cum until I want you to come." And with that sentence the man crawled between Lucas's spread legs and pushed him length into him. The man let out a moan, Lucas's hole squeezing him. "You were made for my cock, baby. You were made to be filled up with my cum and my dick." The man moaned out. Lucas let out a breathless moan, curling his hands into fists. The man started slow but soon lost his restraint, pounding hard into the fourteen-year-old. Lucas let out a scream when the pace increased so dramatically, the man didn't seem to care this time. The man hit his prostate over and over, Lucas could do nothing but scream and moan, unable to cum. The man let out a throaty groan, he felt the man pulse inside him before warm liquid shot to his core. The man quickly took off the cock ring, Lucas shooting his own load over his stomach and the man's chest. The man took himself out of Lucas and replaced his cock with a plug.

"Good job, Baby. You came so hard and you made me cum so hard," The man crawled up next to the tied up boy, gently kissing and biting his neck. "Good boy," The man muttered. After a few long moments the man got up and untied Lucas. "Stay in here, if you leave I'll know. I have to go check in on the nursery and feed everyone." He left just like that, Lucas naked and starting to feel guilty that he was just . . used.


	2. Handpicked Farmhands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work on the farm is proving to be too much for Ryan so he decides to pick out some new helpers. Lucas realizes there are more farms for people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the last chapter! Also, I wrote this at 3:00 - 4:00 am so there might be more mistakes than expected which I apologize for!

Lucas laid in the bed, trying to sleep with no prevail. He was guilty, shame laced his stomach making him uneasy. After a while of laying with the plug in he had gotten used to it, he laid in bed for an hour before finding the remote to the TV laying on the nightstand. He spent a couple hours watching television before the man came back.

"Hey, baby." The man's gaze raked up and down Lucas's comforter covered body. "Did you keep the plug in?" He questioned, taking off his boots. After a few moments of silence the man gave him a tired sounding sigh. "Do I need to check or can you speak?"

"Oh- uhm, yes I did." Lucas mumbled. The man came over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Baby, you need to address me as Sir or Daddy from now on, got it?" The man put his hand on Lucas's thigh, giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze.

"Yes, sir . ." Lucas muttered, avoiding his ' Daddy's ' gaze.

"Good boy." He grabbed the back of Lucas's neck rather roughly, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. After breaking the kiss, the man smiled and chuckled, "Fuck you look good, even with you trying to be modest." Lucas pulled his knees to his chest, knocking away the man's hand and pulling the comforter closer.

His smile faltered and his eyes flickered with anger. "Baby, don't be like that. We both got to feel good, didn't we?"

"I don't feel good about it anymore, my butt hurts and I want my dad." Lucas hugged his knees.

"Baby, for all you need to know anymore I'm your Daddy, but I can give you so much more than that man." He grabbed Lucas's chin to force him to look at him. "You got that?" Lucas nodded silently. "Good. Now, if you think you can behave you can come with me to pick out some helpers." He let go of Lucas's face and got up.

"Helpers?" Lucas questioned.

"They'd help on the farm, manage and feed the slaves. Discipline for the training barn members, take care of the kiddos in the nursery." He said simply. "Now, do you think you can behave and do you want to go?" Lucas nodded quickly, maybe someone normal would be there. 

"Do I get clothes while I'm there?" He'd ask, hopeful.

"Of course, if people saw you out there with no clothes I'd get my skin handed to me." The man snorted, tossing some jeans and a plain white t-shirt at Lucas. He grabbed them and slipped them on, barely upset he didn't have underwear. He stood, his legs wobbly.

"We'll take the SUV, you can just lay in the back, Baby." The man took a bag from inside the dresser and slipped it into his pocket. Lucas nodded, slowly making his way over to the door. He opened the door to the vehicle and Lucas climbed in. "Keep your head down if you want to keep it." He put the car into gear and pulled out of the gravel driveway. 

They drove for what felt like forever to Lucas until they finally came to a stop at another farm. There were two barns at this farm but way more crops around. Lucas got off the seat and crawled to the door of the SUV. When he tugged at the handle, despite being unlocked, it didn't open. 

"Little trick there, baby. Child safety locks so you can't go running on me." The man went out the front door and opened up the back for Lucas. "Stay still for just a minute," He pulled the bag from his pocket, producing a collar and leash from that bag. He hooked the fabric collar around his neck, locking a small padlock around the connecter. He attached the leash and tugged Lucas out and onto his feet. The man pulled his phone from his pocket and a few moments later a man came running out from the barn.

"Ryan! Great to see ya man! Who's this sweet baby?" The stranger's sharp green eyes ran over Lucas.

"Austin, this is Lucas. Traded a mindless, submissive bitch for 'em, he's way tighter than she ever was though." Lucas flushed, looking down at the ground.

"Nice to meet ya, Lucas. I bet your new handler will treat you right, aye?" Austin gazed down at Lucas. Austin cleared his throat, "Anyway, you're looking for a few farmhands? I got a couple that are pretty mindless, do anything you'll say." Austin and Ryan chatted while Lucas gazed around and tuned them out.

A shout cut into his mind. "AARON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" A boy came speeding over, he was a few inches taller than Lucas, brown fluffy hair and gray eyes you could mistake for stormy clouds.

"Yes, Master Austin?" Aaron gave a small dip of his head, his nostrils flaring and unflaring in an attempt to not pant but still get as much air as possible.

"Go introduce yourself to Ryan's new boy, and yes, you're allowed to take 'em into the house." Ryan passed the leash to Aaron.

"Yes, sir." Aaron nodding and the adults left to the barn. Aaron led him into Austin's house, this house had an upstairs that was blocked off with a door. Aaron dropped the leash from his hand once in the house. He casually walked over to the fridge, grabbing a couple of cans of beer from it and turning back to Lucas.

"You drink?" Aaron asked, Lucas's facial expression must of said it all because Aaron let out a snort of laughter, popping both cans open and setting them on the table. "Were you at a farm before or were you an odd case?" Aaron sat down, taking a sip from one of the cans. Lucas was still out of words, confused by how different Aaron acted.

"I'll guess odd case? Most slaves drink if they get to be in the house," Aaron scanned over Lucas, his eyes missing something Austin and Ryan had looked at him with. He liked the look.

"Well, anyhow, I'm Aaron as you heard. I'm. ." He thought for a few moments. "Fifteen? It sounds weird not to know my age but my Da doesn't celebrate my birthdays."

"I'm Lucas, it's nice to meet you. I'm fourteen . . I didn't know there were other farms like this," He said quietly.

"You gotta be shitting me! There are dozens around here. We get passed 'round like toys if you ain't someone's favorite. Sold and resold, fucked and sold," Aaron sighed gently. "You should probably drink some, you won't get another chance judging from Ryan's strictness." He glanced at the collar and leash. Lucas nodded slowly, picking up the cold can. He took a sip, his nose scrunching up a bit from the taste.

"It gets better the more you drink, maybe 'cause you're drunk, maybe 'cause you get to like the taste. Either way it's a good way to not think 'bout much." Aaron watched Lucas take a few more sips from the beer. "I'm going to go make sure they ain't coming soon, probably get it up the ass in the process." He muttered.

Aaron left the house, Lucas sipping on the beer. Having absolutely no tolerance he started feeling buzzed two thirds into the can. He heard the door open, expecting Aaron he turned with a smile. "Hey I think I-"

His words were interrupted with a slap. "WHAT IN THE FUCKIN' HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DRINKIN'?" Lucas's vision was blurry, a warm trickle running from his nose. He looked at Ryan, he stood over him, his jaw clenched. Ryan grabbed him by the collar and easily lifted him. "Austin if you could drop off the new slaves tomorrow that would be treat, I gotta get home for obvious reasons." He basically growled out. Ryan tossed Lucas into the back of the SUV, slamming shut the door. He passed out at some point of the car ride, not understanding how much trouble he'd be in once home.


	3. Punishment fit for a whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets punished for what happened at the Claire farm. The farmhands arrive and Ryan makes a deal for a new slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and all the hits!

Lucas blinked his eyes open, his head throbbed. He quickly realized his wrists were tied along with his ankles, he was in the cellar again.

"S-Sir? . ." Silent moments passed. "Sir?!" Lucas pulled against the bindings. He heard the door to the cellar open. Ryan stood in the door way, slowly cleaning his hands off with a rag.

"Sir, why am I down here?" He tried to control the panic in his voice as he pulled against the bindings again. 

"You fucking drank, if you want to be some dirty whore hooked on this and that I'll throw you to the Richards farm; they keep their bitches so fucked up half of them die by twenty." Ryan spat at him, throwing the rag down.

"Sir . . It was just a few sips, it didn't even taste good, I promise. I-I'm sorry, Sir." Lucas looked up at Ryan, hoping to see something there that would imply mercy. Nothing, his eyes were voids of emotion that couldn't be described. Ryan came up to Lucas in two long strides. He hooked his fingers under the collar around Lucas's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"If you were sorry, you would have thought about how I'd feel before you did it." Ryan growled. He hit a button on the wall before lifting Lucas higher into the air. "Put your damn arms up." Ryan snapped. Lucas complied, bringing his sore arms up. Ryan locked a chain onto the rope between his wrists and hung him from a hook on the ceiling. Lucas's toes barely brushed the floor, his sore limbs feeling like fire was under his skin and burning his sockets.

Ryan disappeared for a moment before coming back with a strange looking item. Ryan looped his arm around Lucas's knees and pushed them forward into the air slightly. Lucas let out a gasp as the dry item was shoved into his unprepared hole. Once the thing was in Lucas, Ryan dropped him causing him to let out a shriek of pain.

"Stop being so goddamn whiney. I'm sick of it." Ryan took a remote from his pocket and pressed a few buttons. Lucas jolted forward as vibrations were sent directly to his prostate. It felt like he was melting but being stretched apart. Lucas let out a moan that was muffled into a hum. Ryan smirked at the sight and sounds playing before him.

"I'll be back in a few hours, enjoy." Ryan laughed, switching the lights off as he left the room. Lucas let out another moan, swaying back and forth from the hook. He bit down on his lip, the taste of metal spiking on his tongue. Pleasure rippled through his body as he came from the prostate stimulation. Lucas came down from the orgasm a few minutes later just to be hard and ready to cum again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He was seething that his new cunt had to spoil himself when he wasn't watching him for two fucking minutes. Ryan decided he'd come back to Lucas after a few hours, his body surely would be overstimulated to a point of pain. He heard a honk coming from the front yard and headed out the front door.

"Aye, Ryan! Here as requested," Austin hopped out of his truck, a horse trailer attached to the back of it. Austin opened the trailer and out filed four nineteen-year-old men with blank expressions. They all had brown hair and brown eyes, basically the same build of muscular but not more than Austin or Ryan. 

"I'm glad you got them here on time, we gon' do trading for that lil' sweetie I saw yesterday?" Ryan tucked his hands into his jean pockets. 

"Hah! You'll have to give me a pretty penny for Aaron, he's fucking _tight_." Austin chuckled.

"Austin, I could give you two little boys. I know you hate breedin' but love the raisin'. Hell, I'd let you raise the whole nursery long as you gave me some back when they're trained!" Ryan ran a hand through his hair with a laugh.

"You serious 'bout that two boys offer, Ryan?" Austin asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

"Serious as I can be about tradin' sluts." He'd signal for the farmhands to follow them as they began to walk.

"Hm, if you throw in a lil' girl I'll make it a deal." Austin offered.

"Sounds fine to me, pick out a pretty few and load 'em into the trailer. We can ride over to ya farm to get that pretty little thing and drop off the kiddos." Austin gave a nod, heading towards the nursery barn. Ryan barked out some orders to the new helpers and they went off to feed the slaves and check in on them. He figured he would check in on Macy while Austin was picking his goods.

He arrived in the barn, Macy was biting down on her own arm. Ryan rushed over, moving into the stall quickly and taking her arm in his hands.  
"Macy, what the hell?!" He looked down at her, her eyes glazed in pain and he noticed the wet trails tears had left on her face.  
"Shit. ." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. "C'mon, Mace." He picked her up in the bridal position and brought her to the front. The ambulance was there within minutes and Macy was hauled off to the hospital. "Everything bad just had to happen this week," He scoffed to himself. Ryan walked to the idle barn, gazing at the slaves held up in the stalls. He went up to the twelfth stall, the slut in there was picking at her food her blond hair slithered down to the floor.  
"Hey, baby. Something wrong with the food?" He opened the stall and walked in.

"No, sir. The food is fine, just nervous Sir." Her gaze met Ryan's, she had beautiful blue eyes.

"Why are you so nervous?" He sat down beside the woman, squeezing her leg gently.

"I'll be turning thirty next year and I haven't been pregnant ever," She murmured, her gaze moving from his.

"Oh, baby. I'll get right on it, I don't wanna lose such a pretty thing without ever getting something like it." He kissed her gently.

"Thank you, Sir," She smiled as Ryan got up and left the stall. Ryan had already formed a plan in his mind, how he could make his new house slut preform better. He reached his home and went down to the cellar, moving into the room with Lucas he flicked on the light. The sight made him grow hard; Lucas strung up, cum dripping down his stomach to his legs. His dick twitched, he could tell Lucas was still hard from where he was. He had left him there for around two hours, coming over and over.

"S-Sir?" Lucas choked out, squirming in the air.

"I'm here baby, enjoying your punishment?" Ryan smiled, coming over to Lucas. Ryan watched as Lucas squirmed harder, sobs racking his chest.

"Everything hurts! P-Please let me go! Please, god, please just let me down! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, I'm sorry!-" Lucas sobbed out, stumbling over his own words until he was just rambling out non-sense. Ryan smile grew wider. He came over to the boy,

"How about if you cum for me a few more times then get me off then I'll let you off the hook?" He snickered at his pun. Lucas let out another small sob while nodding. Ryan grabbed a cup and held it near Lucas's hard dick. As he held the cup near his groin, he sucked and licked Lucas's neck, groping him and and massaging his back while going to town on his sweet skin. Lucas's sobs grew as he came once more, the warm liquid shot into the cup but Lucas was clearly tired and beyond stimulated to a point where this just brought him pain. Ryan knew he'd soon just dry orgasm and decided him going one more time would be good enough. He leased his neck, kissing a soft trail down to Lucas's manhood. Lucas let out a half sob half moan as Ryan took Lucas's tip in his mouth. Ryan put a hand on Lucas's ass and deepthroated the boy's cock. He felt him pulse in his mouth and moved away. Lucas came again into the cup, his face was full of tears and snot. Ryan set the cup down and retrieved the rag he had been using earlier that morning. He wiped the mess off Lucas's face.  
"You're so beautiful, baby. We're almost done with your punishment, okay?" Lucas nodded his head slumping against his own shoulder a bit. Ryan lowered the hook so Lucas's feet could be steady on the ground. Ryan came back over, unhooking the chains from the hook then from each other. Tossing the heavy metal onto the floor he loosened the rope on Lucas's wrists. "Stay right there, baby." Ryan left and came back with a light chair moments later. He sat down and beckoned Lucas forward, Lucas of course coming forward even with his lack of mobility. Ryan unbuckled his belt and moved his pants down around his ankles.  
"Fuck, you make me so hard, you know that?" Ryan growled with a smirk. Lucas sat on his knees in front of the man, his gaze on Ryan's thighs. Ryan grabbed onto either side of Lucas's head and forced his head down into his lap. Lucas opened his mouth, his eyes closed as he tried not to think of what he was doing. He stuffed his cock into Lucas's mouth, his thick, 7-inch member pushing down his throat. He let out gags and slurping noises as Ryan fucked his throat.  
"Fuck! Oh god yes, fuck-" Ryan pushed himself as far into Lucas as he could go before releasing his hot load down his throat. Lucas pulled away, coughing and sputtering. Ryan smile, wiping his cock off on Lucas's face. "Good boy." Ryan pulled out his phone and took a few pictures before helping Lucas to his feet. He pulled out the prostate stimulator and dropped it on a table. He left Lucas in the washroom to clean up while went back out to meet with Austin.


	4. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has to deal with the effects of overstimulation and Ryan has some special plans made.

Lucas sat at the bottom of the bathtub, shivering even as the water burned his skin. Ryan had untied him before dumping him in the washroom like dirty laundry he was getting out of the way. Lucas hooked his finger nails into his calf muscles, eyes staring blankly ahead. He couldn't process his own thoughts, every part of him was buzzing, his mind feeling fried with pleasure he had gotten sick of. He shakily pulled a hand away from his leg and ran it through his wet blond hair, it felt too long. He ran his fingers through his hair a few more time before clutching a large patch and pulling it until pain was spiking far into his skull. He let out a shaky sigh that formed into a harsh sob. Lucas sat there until the water grew cold and he couldn't feel his hands. He stepped out, looking into the gold framed mirror. Aggressive purple bruises covered his neck, he couldn't remember when he had gotten them. He looked at his wrists, flexing them gently, they were practically black, the same black bands bound his ankles. Lucas grabbed a white towel from the towel rack and stepped out of the washroom into the hall. He made his way slowly into the bedroom, his skin felt itchy and he just wanted clothes to suppress the itches. He pulled out some jeans and a tie-dye rainbow t-shirt. He pulled out an over-sized pair of underwear, pulling those on and trying to tie most of the excess into a knot at the side. He tugged up the jeans and put on the t-shirt. He didn't know what to do now, he knew what he _wanted_ to do but those things were very much different. He left the bedroom and went outside. Fields of tall grass stretched for a while then the road was behind them, the gravel driveway stretched towards it. He slowly walked off the porch, could he run that far without drawing attention? It was likely the more he thought about it, what was the chances Ryan wouldn't be in one of the barns he saw? He heard his name shouted out behind him.

"Lucas! What the hell are you doin'?" It was Austin, the man smiled as he walked up to the boy.

"I was just taking a walk . ." Lucas gripped the hem of his shirt.

Austin chuckled. "I would think you'd be too tired to walk after the punishment Ryan gave you." Lucas was silent, face flushing with heat. He felt like he had done something wrong and now everyone knew. He stared at his bare feet, knuckles white from holding the fabric so tight. 

"Hey, baby. What're you doing out over here?" He heard the smile in Ryan's voice.

"He was 'takin a walk'." Austin snorted to Ryan.

"We all felt that way after our first punishment or rough fuck didn't we though?" Ryan wiped his brow with his sleeve. Lucas looked up in time to see Austin shrug. "Do you wanna stay home tied up or come with us to do a trade?" He'd ask. 

"Why do I have to be tied up?" Lucas's mouth curved into a frown.

"Well, one, so you don't run away, two, so you can't hurt yourself, three, so you can't get any weird ideas and act on 'em." Ryan stated simply.

"I rather just go," Lucas murmured.

Ryan smiled, "Great, let's head out then. Austin, grab whoever ya chose and let's take them 'em over to your place."

Lucas had been forced to sit in the back of Austin's horse trailer because Ryan had to use the space in his car for car seats. Finally the vehicles slowed to a stop at the Claire farm. Ryan let Lucas out from the trailer and led him over to his own car.

"I'll be back in a minute, Ryan. You can just hand the kiddos over to some of my farmhands." Austin said over his shoulder. Two skinny boys came over, they looked around nine or ten at the most. He could see the boys bones jutting out, they wore collars and shorts but that seemed to be all. He could see long scars along their backs.

"Ry-" Ryan shot him a look. "Sir-" An small approving nod. "why do they have those scars? What is going to happen to the babies?" Ryan reached into the backseat and pulled out the little girl.

"Oh, baby. These kiddos are gonna be raised up here, they'll live in constant pleasure and such. If one of them are lucky enough Austin might pass his farm onto them. Usually we try to go with actual sons or daughters but some people just don't like training their real kids like that." Ryan answered his second question, handing the two-year-old off to one of the boys who looked like he was now carrying a fifty pound weight.

"The scars and why are they so skinny? . ." Lucas watched as Ryan pulled out the two little boys. They looked like twins, absolutely beautiful green eyes and fiery red hair.

"They probably misbehaved and got whipped and starved." Ryan answered. Lucas admired the cute nature of the babies for a few moments before Ryan interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry, baby. These little guys are off the market unless you can offer Austin somethin', didn't know you'd be into this so fast. Though, I do get it, so soft and plump and young." Ryan smiled, giving a gentle kiss to one of the boy's neck. Lucas stared in disbelief for a few moments.

"No- I don't want to do something like that-" Lucas ran a hand through his hair in mild panic, was he looking at them like that?

"C'mon, baby. I know that look, you wanna see if I can get Austin to cut you a little deal?" Ryan's eyes seemed to light up at the idea alone. Lucas shook his head rapidly, they were little boys! They looked no older than four and Ryan was getting hard at the thought of him fucking one of them? Ryan frowned a bit, "Baby, how about I just try to make a deal with Austin, okay? If you're the one to break them in Austin can't go as rough, y'know?" Lucas shook his head again.

Ryan's lips curled heavily in a frown, "Either you're gonna be okay with a deal or you're gonna go back on that prostate stimulator for a whole day." Ryan scoffed. Lucas's mind went blank for a few moments, his eyes welling and the buzzing feeling under his skin setting a blaze again.

"O . . kay . ." He choked out quietly. Ryan smiled, 

"I'll be right back baby, hold these two kiddos alright?" Ryan handed off the twins and left off towards where Austin went. He glanced awkwardly up from the toddlers to the two skinny boys.

"Hi . ." Lucas murmured.

"Hello," One of them said quietly, his hair was jet black and he tugged absently on his collar. The other had hair the color of walnuts and he occupied himself with adjusting the little girl in his arms. The three boys stood there awkwardly until Austin and Ryan returned with Aaron with them.

"Alex, Jones, take the baby to the nursery." The two boys nodded and hurried away. Austin smiled, his green eyes glittered in the sunlight giving him an uneasy feeling. "Aaron, Lucas, Patrick and Nick," Austin clapped his hands gathering what little attention wasn't on him. "You four get to do somethin' really special, I'm sure Patrick and Nick barely understand what we're talkin' 'bout, but you four get to make a few videos together that we can sell to the other farms for a bit of cash." 

Aaron's jaw dropped, "Sir? They're toddlers!" 

"They can handle it, just be gentle. Besides, it'll be mostly oral and just a bit of actual fucking for those two." Austin said. "You and Lucas will make a nice selling video, I know it already."

Lucas shifted his weight from foot to foot, holding the toddlers closer to himself. Austin smiled and led the party to the house and upstairs where there were cameras and tables with restraints set up. He had to be dead and fucking dreaming; restraints for toddlers? He had to fuck a little boy or feeling his skin crawl or hours, neither was a good choice but there was a chance Patrick or Nick wouldn't remember it. He hoped they wouldn't at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not think what I put into my stories is okay in anyway! I only write about it to get it off my mind so I'm more at ease.


	5. Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short but fuck is it horrible.

"Ground rules, boys!" Austin clapped his hands together. "None of you look over at us, try to not tear each other, you may use restraints on Patrick and Nick but if it's on Aaron, Lucas, ask and vice versa. When asking just do it subtly with nods. If you struggle then you'll just have to do it with us, alright?"

Aaron and Lucas nodded, Patrick and Nick just continued to babble and talk to each other in choppy sentences. 

"Alright then, Aaron you'll start with Patrick, Lucas Nick. If you think you can fit without tearing, go ahead." Austin smiled and adjusted the cameras. Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "You have five minutes to start fucking with them or we intervene." Austin commented before holding up three fingers, slowly moving down to one. The cameras blinked to life.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat, he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He slipped off his pants and underwear, his thoughts were buzzing. Lucas looked up from his pile of clothes to Aaron, he looked uncomfortable. Even in the strange, perverted situation he was put in, he couldn't help but admire Aaron's form, slender and muscular, abs that barely popped off his stomach. Lucas sighed, running a hand over the back of his neck, what kind of fucking weirdo was he? He heard a quiet snap and glanced over, Ryan shot at look at him then towards the toddlers. He sat down on his knees in front of the toddler. He ran his hands under his shirt and pulled it gently off his torso. His fingers slipped into Nick's waistband and pulled the small baggy jeans from his hips. Lucas felt a hunger erupt in his stomach, a wrong hunger but one he knew he could satisfy. He ran his hand through his sleek hair, stopping near his neck and grabbing the soft locks. Lucas pulled Nick roughly towards him, shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth, feeling his hip over with his other hand. Nick let out a series of whines that were muffled and died out in his mouth. Lucas pulled away from Nick for a moment, his lip quivered. He felt his hardness against his stomach, biting his lip. He smiled,

"Nick, open your mouth, I have a present," Lucas hummed, putting Nick's chin between his fingers. Nick slowly opened his mouth. "The present I'm going to give you is fragile, don't bite down or I'll get really mad." Nick nodded slightly. Lucas's smile widened, grabbing the back of his wavy hair, he moved the boy's face towards his hard rod. The toddler gagged as his mouth was slid onto the rock hard item. 

"Whore. . " He muttered, sliding his cock further into the boy's throat. Nick let out a choked cry, Lucas's member breaking through the ring of muscles that kept the toddler's throat more closed off. He kept the boy there for a long ten seconds before he heard Aaron snap at him,

"Get the kid off your cock! You're going to make him pass out!" Lucas gained back focus away from the pleasure of the tight throat. He moved him up and off his dick, Nick immediately coughed once his throat was cleared. He cried and clutched at his throat with shaky hands. Lucas picked up the kids discarded shirt and balled it up. Aaron's attention back on his own guilty pleasure. Lucas grabbed the sputtering toddler and shoved as much of the cloth as he could into his mouth. He flipped the boy onto his stomach, helping wrap his short legs as best they could around his waist. He grabbed onto Nick's biceps and pinned them to his sides. Nick let out a muffled cry. Lucas pressed the tip to the small hole. He pushed gentle at first, the muscles were too tight, he couldn't get in at all being gentle apparently. He let out a growl, forcing himself inside with a hard thrust. The four-year-old let out a scream, still extremely loud with the makeshift gag in.

"Fuck-" Lucas felt the walls of the panicking, pained boy constrict and pulse around him. Warm liquid slicked his cock and he began to move inside the crying boy. The toddler felt fucking amazing around his cock, he started to see stars as he gave a final thrust into the kid. He let out a moan as he came into him and Nick just let out louder cries. Not long after his orgasm he heard Aaron grunting and moaning, he was shoving himself down Patrick's throat. Tears and snot stained his face, looking at Nick it was the same. Aaron pulled out and came on Patrick's reddened face. Austin clapped, "That's a wrap!" The lights on the cameras stopped and reality gave Lucas a cold hard slap. He just fucked a toddler, a child, someone who couldn't even speak properly yet. He glanced at Nick, fear and confusion was etched into his young face. "I'm .. I'm going to be sick-" Lucas leaned against the wall.


	6. Not going with the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a random chapter just because I don't care to go along with the plot and I just wanted to write this 🤠

It had been a few months since the five awaiting in the barn had given birth, meaning Ryan could breed more of his tempting little sluts.  
Ryan got ready as usual and headed out to the idle barn, he slid open the door, morning light pouring into the dark space. Some of the women and men stirred, the noise of metal chains clattering against the walls and floors. He flipped on a heavy switch and lights blinked on overhead. He walked slowly past the enclosures, his beautiful sluts were so desperate to be used, some of them moaned and shifted themselves when he passed. He'd get the males out first so he'd have what he needed to knock up the beautiful women.  
"Time to wake up, my beauties!" He called out. More of his pets shifted and woke. He opened up the enclosure housing his four helpers.  
"Go make and serve breakfast." He told the waking men.  
"Yes sir." They stumbled up and hurried out to the kitchen. While waiting for them to return, he picked out which lucky bitches would produce new sluts. After twenty minutes of waiting, they returned with biscuits and gravy. Everyone was served their breakfast, Ryan was patient enough to let them eat before milking them senseless. 

At long last, it was nine, about thirty minutes after breakfast. He opened an enclosure and took off the man's collar. He gazed at the man, he was skinny with red, wavy hair that barely brushed his shoulders.  
"Aren't you pretty?" Ryan smiled, gently cupping the boy's face. He blushed a deep hue of red, hazel eyes flickering away from the older man. He slid his face from the boy's cheek to the nape of his neck. He pulled the skinny 17-year-old into a hard kiss. He whimpered under the man's kiss. Ryan's laugh filled Liam's mouth, he bit down on the skinny boy's lip. Liam yelped and pulled away after the bite broke the thin skin and Ryan tasted the sharp copper. Ryan smirked, tightening his grip on the back of his neck. Liam whimpered again, the delicious noise made Ryan's groin ache.  
"You're such a little tease, pulling away from me," Ryan growled, mind filled with a lustful haze. His other hand drifted down to Liam's lower back, pulling his naked body close to his. Ryan pulled away from the kiss at last, Liam swallowing a few gulps of air. He chuckled, pushed Liam to the ground. He hit the ground with a squeak. Ryan practically ripped off his shirt. He unzipped his jeans, hooking his thumbs under his underwear and jeans. A voice sounded beside him.  
"S-Sir, not to interrupt yo-" The helper was cut off by a hand around his throat. His thumb pressed hard against his windpipe, Liam backed against the wall to avoid the people. The man whimpered under his grip.  
"Didn't I ever tell you not to interrupt me if I'm doing something like this?" The man's lips were slowly turning blue. He gasped, trying to get Ryan's hand away in vain. Ryan scoffed, releasing the man who fell to the floor by his feet.  
He coughed and sputtered, "I just .. " He gasped in a breath. "wanted to say Austin was here to help with the arrangements today," Ryan let out a half grunt, half sigh, running a hand through his hair.  
"Get out of here and go set up the pumps." He spat. He nodded weakly and got up. Ryan grabbed a collar and leash from his belt and clicked it onto Liam.  
"Your lucky day that you won't have to have a sore ass before pumping." He yanked Liam to his feet. He collared and leashed up the other fourteen men he chose. They all stumbled around behind him as he led them out to the next barn. Austin was already in the barn, plugging in the machines.  
"Hey, Ryan, those it for now?" Austin finished setting up the machine.  
"Yeah, I'm thinking five rounds each, by the fifth they'll probably have a lot less in 'em."  
"Makes sense, let's get them hooked up."  
The chosen men and boys wrists were chained to the roof, their feet could stay flat on the floor but couldn't move otherwise. Their ankles were put in shackles which were hooked to the ground. They had little room to move so they couldn't detach any part of the machine. After giving them all a few strokes on their members, the pumps were hooked up. Moans started to sound through the barn, along with the sound of chains rattling.  
"Music to my ears," Ryan chuckled. Austin laughed and agreed with a nod of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably make another chapter consisting of the breeding of Ryan's little sluts, after that I may go back to the plot, I may not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not experienced in writing smut but I have some pretty dark and perverted thoughts. I'll add to this again sometime probably, thanks for reading :)


End file.
